Dead!
by Ninja Noodles
Summary: Shino dies and Hana is left alone. Oneshot. ShinoHana. Character death. The Song is Dead! by My Chemical Romance


This songfic takes place in the Naruto World. The song is 'dead' by My chemical Romance

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto would be cool but I don't. I don't own the song either

Kiba paced around the people filled E.R. waiting room wearing his usual black jacket. Shino, was in the hospital. Kiba had hated Shino. Shino was a showoff, always trying to make him look bad, and he was always hitting on his older sister Hana. It pissed Kiba off. But Shino didn't deserve this.

Nobody deserved to die at age fifteen.

** And if your heart stops beating,  
I'll be here wondering 'Did you get what you deserve?'  
The endind of your life**

Shino had often flirted with Hana. Kiba had once told him that dating someone who was so much older than him made him a man-whore. Shino wasn't pleased with that and had told Hana what he said. She scorned him for thinking that and had gotten him grounded for three weeks.

In the present time, Kiba whispered "That bastard's going to hell" under his breath.

** And if you get to heaven,  
I'll be here waiting, baby, 'did you get what you deserved?'  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this.**

"What was that, Kiba-chan?" Hana asked, tears in her eyes.  
"Nothing" he responded. She had been working on Akamaru's special dog food when she had gotten the news that Shino and Kiba's mission had gone unsuccessful. She rushed to the hospital to help the man she loved, but Tsunade herself had started healing Shino hours before she arrived and she was positive that he would get better shortly therefore needed no help. But Shino's health took a turn for the worst, and last they heard Tsunade was back in there giving it her all.

Suddenly, the painted doors to the E.R. opened as Tsunade emerged from the dimly lit room. Her expression was one that Kiba had only seen at the third Hokage's funeral years before. "I'm sorry. He's gone" She stated, and soon afterwards Hana broke down in tears. Kiba felt sorrow for his sister. But he still hated Shino. "Thank Kami" Kiba heard Ino and Choji mutter in unison, but the two looked at Hana to see how's she'd react, but got nothing so went back to whatever they were doing

** Have you heard the news that your dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say.  
I think they never liked you anyway.**

It didn't take long for Kiba to feel the impact of Shino's death. The funeral was dreary and he'd never seen Hana so miserable. She had only ate one meal a day, and spent alot of her time crying. Tsunade had given her a break from her duties as a veterinarian for a month so she could recover. Kiba used to always love having his sister around, but his feeling changed now that she was a miserable mess. Her laugh used to echo in the halls, but they were replaced by sounds of her sobs. In just three days, Hana's aura had gone from happy to depressing. Kiba was missing his old sister, and starting to wish he had taken Shino's place.

** Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?  
Oh, dead**

Kiba had no idea what Hana had seen in Shino. He was quiet and always covered his face so he looked like a terrorist. And worst of all, he didn't even like Hana. Kiba remembered the conversation like it was yesterday. It all started when he had spent the night at the Aburame household and had to use the restroom in the middle of the night.

"You need to find a girlfriend, dammit"  
"But father, I can't. I'm not their 'type' they say"  
"You are my heir. You need a wife. I'd perfer from royalty, but in your case, any wife would do"  
" I haven't even hit puberty yet"  
"Your fifteen, right?"  
"Yes"

"Father...?"  
"Inuzuka Hana."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Hana of the Inuzuka clan. Tsume can't find her a husband. If you show up and be her Mr. Right you'll get a wife, and the clan will be in favor of the Inuzuka"  
"Yes, sir"

Kiba couldn't believe his ears. Should he warn Hana? He decided against it. Shino certainly didn't have a way with words, and every time he was around girls he got anxious. Hana would never fall for him in Kiba's mind.

But she did.

And when Kiba told what he heard her she didn't believe him and she got him grounded again.

**Tongue-Tied and oh so squeamish  
You never feel in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life**

Then came the second conversation Kiba overheard a month into Hana and Shino's relationship. This time he had deliberatly woke up at one A.M. to over hear Shino and his father's conversation. They were already in the middle of a conversation, but Kiba perfectly understood everything they said.

" I don't love her"  
"I don't care"  
" Can I dump her? She isn't thinking about marrige since I'm so much younger than her so there is no loss"  
" You'll break her heart if you do that, dumbass"  
"I don't care about her"  
" You really haven't hit puberty yet, have you?"

Kiba ran up stairs to the room after hearing that. He couldn't handle hearing that conversation. He really didn't care about Hana. "And he really is going to go to Hell" Kiba thought as a rush of feelings Kiba couldn't descibe flowed through his body.

**And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, baby  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this**

After that, Kiba hadn't been much of a team player. He helped Hinata, but didn't care for Shino. That's how Shino died, in fact. Kiba had deliberately led the enemy to attack Shino. Kiba hadn't wanted Shino's death at the time, but looking back at all Shino did, Kiba was glad he was gone.

Ino had tried to comfort Kiba a week after Shino's death.

"I didn't mean that about Shino" She had said.  
"I'm not sad about Shino. I hated that fat bastard. Everytime I was around him I thought that something was going to blow up, the way he dressed."  
Ino laughed. "He did look like a terrorist. Well, if your glad Shino's dead I guess lying to you about how I feel isn't going to do any good. What are you sad about?"  
" Hana's not the same after his death. She just sits around and crys like a baby"  
" Well get her soome flowers to brighten her day. Here, have these." She said, handing him a vase, and smiling.  
Kiba returned her smile and took the flowers and headed towards the Inuzuka Complex with lightning speed.

But the flowers only worsened the condition.  
"He gave me these flowers for my birthday" She whined.  
Kiba sighed. Which weas followed by silence. Hana broke it, and for once it wasn't a sob.  
"You let him die"  
"I didn't want him to die, Hana"  
"He's dead dammit, and its all your fault!" she yelled. Kiba just bit his lip and ran out the room

Hana didn't talk to him for the rest of her month off. They used to have the best relationship. Kiba really wished he himself was dead.

** Oh take me from the hospital bead  
Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?**

Then the message came. Hana was in the hospital with a tumor. Kiba's mom had been nervous and anxious on the way to the hospital. She was really freaking out. Kiba was also nervous. The hospital was going to do an operation to try and save her life. If it failed she would be doomed to death. Kiba was hoping for the best, but when they let him visit her before the operation he whispered "So long" to her just in case it was the last time he saw her alive.  
**  
And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart  
So long**

When the operation was done, Kiba was covered in his own sweat.  
"I'm sorry. The operation was a failure. We couldn't remove the tumor; she has two weeks left" The doctor said.  
Now it was Kiba breaking down in tears. He laid his head on his mother's shoulder as he cried. She cried too. Only two weeks? That's all she got? Damn it.  
**  
'Cause now you've got  
(Now you've got)  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
(Is that the most they give?)**

** One, Two, Three, Four!**

Kiba couldn't take it, he wanted to run away from these stupid people and this stupid place. Kiba ran out of the hospital so his miserable self could cry in peace. He ran until he reached the forest surrounding Konoha, ran until he reached a river, in which four small children were playing. They all giggled and laughed and played with jolly joy. Which pissed Kiba off alot more than it would on a normal day.

** La la la, la la  
La la la la, la la  
La la la la, la la la  
Well come on**

La la la, la la  
La la la la, la la  
La la la la, la la la  
Oh mother fucker

If life ain't just a joke  
(La la la, la la)  
Then why are we laughing?  
(La la la la, la la la)  
If life ain't just a joke  
(La la la la, la la la)  
Then why are we laughing?

These children were playing like nothing was wrong in the world . It wasn't fair, dammit. The childlike sense of innocence had faded from Kiba in that damned waiting room. Kiba leaned on a tree and cried. This was awful.

And worst of all, Hana didn't even make it two weeks. She died two days later. Kiba was torn inside. He barely got to say good bye. And Hana wanted to be with Shino in heaven. He was going to tell her again what he heard, but remembered that last time he did he got in trouble. And being on her death bed and all, it probably would've been one of the worst things to say at that moment. Maybe he wasn't dying, but he sure as hell felt dead inside. No more sister. No more love. No more fun.

**If life ain't just a joke  
(La la la, la la)  
Then why are we laughing?  
(La la la la, la la)  
If life ain't just a joke  
(La la la la, la la la)  
Then why am I dead?**

.

.

.

DEAD!


End file.
